The Darkness is Emerging
by MistresofRave
Summary: Sango has lost everything she knows and gained it again. Naraku found he in the lowest time of her life and took advantage. Then she met Miroku. But she is on a path of destruction, she's been sent to kill some sacred being, but is what she doing right? And what happens when she finds out things aren't what they seem? MirokuxSango SesshoumaruxKagome


_"If you meet Buddha on the road kill him."_

Sango remembered the first time she had heard her orders. She had been initially confused and her handler had refused to tell her more about what she was expected to do. He merely told her that she would know.

"But Miroku, how will I know who this 'Buddha' is?" She asked curiously.

"The mark's name is not literally Buddha it is an expression. The mark is one of great goodness that has put people before themselves. However due to recent decision they have made our superiors have deemed it necessary for them to be eliminated." Miroku said as he looked down at his love, she was so beautiful before the kill and even more radiant afterwards. "Go on good winds my love so that you may return to me safe. This is the most important mission we have sent you on. As a taijiya your skills should help you complete this task and when you return with the holy one's head you will secure your higher position and you will finally be free of your servitude." Miroku said as he looked down at her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes, this will be easy." Sango said with a smile. "I will be back before you know it." She said as she reached up to place a deep kiss upon her lover's lips. "Mmm…" She whispered quietly as she set out on her way.

Sango started down the path to go out and find this mysterious paragon that she sought. She didn't know how she was supposed to get to the paragon, so she figured she would just start travelling and hopefully the Kamis would lead her to where she needed to go. This was the first time that she was allowed away from the compound for an extended amount of time. She hoped that what Miroku said was true and that her boss, Naraku, had said that he would grant her absolution so she could take her lover far away from their cruel Master.

She sighed as she thought about how she had come to be in his possession, for that is truly what Sango was. She was his in every way. This was the man who had taken her in after her brother had brutally murdered her parents. He was the man who was there to take her, to train her. He was the man who had helped her locate her brother, Kohaku and exact the vengeance for her parents she had so sweetly sought. He was there after she had broken down after the guilt had gotten too much and he was the one that was her first. He had taken all she had to give and in darkest moments she had let him. She was in a spiral downwards, but he was such a sweet escape. He made her think of other things than the guilt that weighed so heavily on her conscience.

It wasn't long before he rescued, as he called it, another soul. This was when Miroku came and for the first time since Kohaku's death she had thought that she might feel a glimmer of hope. But it was brief before Naraku advocated her descent into madness once again.

However this was only the first time she saw him. He came to her after that, when

Naraku wasn't monitoring them. He attempted to learn her name the first time.

"MY name is Miroku, what's yours?" He said in a joyously flirtatious way. However Sango did not reply. She wouldn't reply to him at all during the conversation. "That's alright, you don't have to tell me your name right now. We'll start with something else." Miroku said seemly unperturbed about her not saying anything. She had not spoken since Naraku had taken her the first time. "Where are you from? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before." But he was once again met with no response. "It's alright if you don't want to talk you know?" He said and looked at her with a wicked smile. "I will just talk for us both and kamis know I can talk a while!" He said and went on to prattle on about the most random things that Sango had ever heard.

A week later he came up to again and tried to entice her to talk. He managed to make her smile, which he settled for. She felt herself becoming closer to Miroku yet they hadn't actually spoken, she did know for sure why Naraku had him here, but she would definitely say that she wasn't disproving of his presence. It was shortly after this that Naraku had come to him to send him out on his first mission. He was to seduce someone of importance, to through sexual means find out everything they knew and then bring that knowledge back to Naraku. The monk did not immediately turn it down in revulsion she was surprised. He went out to do his job, and he did it well, or so she was told from Naraku. Their master had even heard praise back to him for Miroku; he was apparently a very fine lover. Yet the thoughts had made her blush. It was nearly a month before he got her to speak. And then it was only in short bits at a time. She was so in love with him by that point. But she couldn't tell him, she did not deserve his love. She was surprised that Naraku had not put a stop to their association though, he had continued to visit her every night and pleasure himself with her. But he had said nothing of their relationship thus far. It was truly surprising to her, he apparently had plans for them.

Six months later he kissed her for the first time; it was the anniversary of her brother's death. She had been so sad, overcome with grief. It was by now that the compound was established and Miroku led her to the small garden there was within it, to the large sakura blossom tree and they sat beneath it for a long time and he just held her. He turned her to face him after hearing of her tears and her heart's sorrow. He listened to her and he heard her guilt, yet he did not believe she should hold in of it. He turned her to him and told her that she shouldn't feel so guilty, that he brother was in a better place. He told her that he loved her, and then he kissed her. And it that moment she felt just a little piece of clarity, a piece that was Sango slotted back into place. It seemed that Miroku would be her savior to find herself. They grew closer, talked of each other's pasts and began to learn everything about each other. She found as she talked about her childhood she found more that was her.

A year later from their first meeting they made love for the first time, under the same tree that beheld their first kiss. She found the largest part of herself here, for the first time she felt like a woman; she felt pleasure and took part in the carnal acts herself, instead of acting like a lifeless doll.

There was only one piece remaining now, getting her and her love out of there. That is why she had to do this mission.

As she looked down the road she saw a woman, clothed in a shimmery white, nearly see through kimono. Sango could sense that this woman was a priestess. She knew that this was her mark. This was the woman that she needed to kill. But there was something not right about this, something pulled at her heart. In front of the priestess, holding her in an intimate embrace; the passionate kiss the girl was wrapped up in was enough so that Sango needed to avert her eyes.

"She's here my love." The voice she spoke in was wispy and ethereal; it was almost as if she knew that Sango was here for her. She watched as the demon backed away and straightened up, she recognized this demon. His name was Lord Sesshoumaru; he was Lord of the Western lands. She had heard this from Naraku, Naraku hated this demon something awful she knew. There was something that was wrong in this circumstance. She just knew there was something wrong with this entire situation.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at her. "She doesn't seem threatening to this Sesshoumaru."

"Tch, you be unfair my love, you know not to judge by appearances. You of all people should know, take me for example." She said with an airy chuckle. He merely nodded his head. "Sango I know why you are here. I know that you are here to kill me. But I need to tell you something." Kagome said as she approached her, placing a hand on her cheek and smiling. "You are being lied to. Naraku is not the man you think he is. He is actually a wicked demon that is trying to bring destruction to our realm. He wishes you to silence me because I am the only hope of stopping him." She smiled lovingly at Sango, almost sisterly. "So now you have to choose dear Sango, who do you believe? Who do you feel in your heart is telling the truth? I cannot force a decision on you—"

"This Sesshoumaru—"

"—We will not force a decision on you." Kagome cleared her throat and interrupted him, sending a glare in the stoic lord's direction. "Consult yourself and your gods. Tell me what you will do. Will you kill me? Or will you allow me to grant your salvation?" Kagome said as she waited for Sango's response.


End file.
